


Pantera

by kingkjdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Instinct, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Grimmjow proves why he is the Panther King





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo panted as he glared at his blue haired opponent, he seemed to be able to block every move he made with ease.

Grimmjow sighed he as saw the young soul reaper already getting tired. "You know with how everyone talked about you I was hoping that you would put up more of a fight"  
Lashing out Ichigo tried to slice the cocky blue haired Arrancar in half

Grimmjow barely raised his hand to catch the blade before kicking the man away. "Come on stawberry, at this point I might as well and finish off that ice bitch and other half dead soul reapers"  
"don't you touch them you Bastard" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Please I'm sure they could put up more a fight half dead than you can. And even if I can't fight them. There's other ways I could enjoy them." Grimmjow said as he licked his lips as he grabbed his crotch  
Roaring in anger Ichigo flew towards Grimmjow, intent on hurting him.

Grimmjow cocked an eye at the man rushing at him. Within a step he appeared behind the boy and delivered a quick hard chop to the back of the neck. "Well if you want me all to yourself say something and make it fun"  
Ichigo was unconscious and laying on the ground his clothing ripped to reveal his tan skin.

Grimmjow licked his lips as he looked at the boy. His cock slowly filling his pants.

A whip of red and black energy from Ichigo's Inner Hollow lashed out to try and fend off Grimmjow  
"Tsk" Grimmjow grabbed the boy by his hair and bite down on his neck. Letting his energy flow into him to control the hollow  
Ichigo whimpered and his body started to heat up, his cock growing hard, and hole letting out a drop of slick.  
Mon, 11:00 PM

Grimmjow chuckled and licked his lips. "Would would have guessed you were so submissive "  
Ichigo whimpered as his body started to heat up even more, in his sleep he started to toss and turn.

Grimmjow quickly tore off the boys clothes before stuffing two fingers in Ichigo's hot hole. "Fuck strawberry, you're so wet and hot."  
Slowly Ichigo came too confused and dazed his hips pushing back.

"That's it berry. Let me make you feel good. " Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck  
Blushing Ichigo feels a purr rumble up from his chest and something new in his inner world.

Grimmjow licked and kissed Ichigo's neck as he fingered to boy and began to jerk him off.  
Ichigo felt something change and let out a mewling sound asking "What?"

Grimmjow stepped back and undid his pants, freeing his 11 inch cock. "Want a taste berry?"  
Nodding his head Ichigo felt his mouth start to drool.

Grimmjow grinned as he picked up the naked boy and teleported them to Ichigo's room. He sat down on the bed and wagged his cock. "Don't be shy now go ahead and start sucking"  
Moaning at the smell Ichigo took the head into his mouth.

Grimmjow took a deep breathe as Ichigo took the cock in his mouth. He slowly thrust forward holding the boy still, testing to see if he would do anything.  
Ichigo moaned as his mouth was filled by the thick shaft

"You enjoying the taste of my cock? How much do you love it?"  
Ichigo purred as his tongue worked the thick vein on the bottom of the shaft

Grimmjow moaned as he grabbed Ichigo's face and began fucking. "F-fuck berry. Your mouth is perfect. Made to take cock"  
Slobbering Ichigo looked up with eyes blown wide from lust.

Grimmjow threw his head back as he pushed his cock all the way in and cum, filling Ichigo's mouth with hot cum.  
Ichigo tried to swallow it all but a lot leaked out of his mouth and dripped down.

Grimmjow chuckled as he pet the boys head. "Did you cum yet Ichigo? "  
Nodding his head yes Ichigo moved to nuzzle Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow grinned as he rubbed Ichigo's back. "Still horny? You could always ride me my berry"  
Moving up Ichigo straddled Grimmjow before sliding down the thick cock his own 7 inch flopping around.

Grimmjow leaned up to lick Ichigo's neck before grabbing his cock. In a flash of light, rings formed around Ichigo's cock and balls. "There we go. Now you can focus on me instead of trying to cum"  
Ichigo bounced his breath coming out in pants and he nipples hard.

Grimmjow twisted Ichigo's nipples as he looked out the window, stiffening when he saw Renji coming to check on Ichigo. With a quick moment Grimmjow sealed the room off, leaving the soul reaper outside to watch.  
"More Please Master" Ichigo begged bouncing even harder.

Grimmjow smiled as he saw the shocked look on the soul reapers face and the growing bulge in his pants. Grimmjow spanked Ichigo's ass as he thrust up. "Come on slut. How much do you want my cum. Want to get bred?"  
"Please Breed me Master" Ichigo begged as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Grimmjow quickly grabbed Ichigo and pinned him against the window. Quickly fucking the boy into a moaning mess, wanting to give Ichigo's friend a nice show as he saw Ichigo live to be his pet  
Closing his eyes in Bliss Ichigo actually saw his Inner world where a Hollow Panther was fucking his hollow and a young Black haired Male.

Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Do you feel it slut? My hollow dominating yours and your sword. How does it feel?  
"Please give me more" Ichigo begged spreading his cheeks wider for his master.

Grimmjow nibbled on the boy's neck as he fucked him harder. "Focus berry. If you focus you can feel both of me fuck you and your hollow"  
Doing as ordered Ichigo felt the stiff bristles of the Panther cock as it slid in and out.

"How does it feel? Maybe if you're good I'll go into my release form another day. My cock is twice as big now and has those lovely spines "  
Ichigo felt his cock spasm as it tried to orgasm.

Grimmjow chuckled as he felt Ichigo spasm around his cock. "Does my little berry want to cum?"  
"please Master" Ichigo begged turning his head to kiss his master.

"Not yet. Be a good pet and make me cum first. And maybe after a few of dry orgasms I'll let you cum"  
Working his Ass Ichigo moaned and pushed back before begging "Can I ride you Master"  
Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled out and laid back on the bed. His cock throbbing as it stood straight up in the air.

Climbing over Ichigo started to slam fuck himself on his masters cock.

Grimmjow moaned as he reached up and played with Ichigo's nipples, letting the boy control the pace  
Ichigo was drooling in pleasure unaware that his power was flowing into his master making him stronger and giving him the ability to change Ichigo.

"My my. You're eager pet." Grimmjow chuckled as he felt himself grow bigger, his cock getting thicker. He knew what he would do to the boy as he willed the changes. He would let Ichigo stay strong when fighting others but for him he would be weak and submissive as he could. His hole able to take anything and stay tight, along with an addiction to cock.  
Ichigo moaned and begged to be bred even begging "fill me with your kids Master"

Grimmjow roared out as he granted Ichigo's wish, filling the boy with his seed. Then get reached up and lightly stroked the boy's cock "cum for me"  
Moaning loudly Ichigo shot his cum onto his own stomach before passing out in bliss.

Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled the boy to him and nuzzled his neck. Sighing happily and ignoring Renji as he was Cumming on himself from watching them.  
Ichigo curled up close to his master unaware of the change happening right under his head, Grimmjow's Hollow Hole was sealing shut

Grimmjow smiled as he realized he gained Ichigo's powers as well as strengthening his. He closed his eyes as he held Ichigo. Tomorrow he would test out his power, maybe he could end Aizen and the war. But for now he was content with his new berry pet


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow sighs as he laid back in his new throne. With his new powers from ichigo he quickly took down azien. As it turned out, gin and the espada followed him by force. Now grimmjow ruled over the land. But letting the other have their own space and subjects  
Ichigo sat at the feet of his Alpha in nothing more than a collar and loincloth, leaning against the throne waiting on any order to be given.

Renji who was easily overpowered sat in a cage that was moved with Ichigo so he would be forced to watch Grimmjow claim the orange haired boy over and over again.

Grimmjow called out to the red head. "Hey be glad. I'm leave you guys alone, and all you have to do is be a good slave for us.  
"I will not do it and you can not make me" Renji said knowing the blue haired male wanted him to beg to be his slave of his own free will.

Grimmjow shrugged as he scratched ichigo's head. "That's fine then, the soul society could be destroyed anyways. Might as well and stop anyone who wants to kill me before they get strong enough "  
Blushing Renji glared and said "so you are going to act just like Aizen"

"Nah see I don't want to rule them. Just want to wipe them out."  
Renji's reply was stopped when Ichigo pulled Grimmjow free and started licking his cock.

Grimmjow grinned as he pushed ichigo to take more of his cock  
Feeling his own cock grow hard Renji blushed even as his hand made its way to the throbbing cock

Grimmjow chuckled as he smelled renji and his growing arousal. " Now that you got my cock wet ichi come ride me"  
Biting back a moan Renji dreamed of sinking his own cock into the pliant hole of the Substitute Shinigami. 

"What's wrong there red head? You want something?" Grimmjow chuckled as he spanked ichigo as he rode his cock  
Approaching his orgasm, Renji kept his eyes glued to the reddening ass of his crush.

Grimmjow sighed as he pointed at the renji and he was bath in a light. "There now you can't cum"  
Groaning "What the fuck" Renji felt his balls ache as he was denied release.

"Well only my slaves get to cum. Isn't that right ichgo. Oh course that's only when they're good"  
Moving his fingers Renji decided to try milking his prostate to get he orgasm, not seeing the dark grin.

Grimmjow leaned back as he let ichigo ride him and his trap coming into play. "Feeling hot yet?  
Renji was panting as a burning desire filled him he tried to fight it.

"Don't look so good there." Grimmjow groaned as he quickly fucked ichigo and filled him with cum  
"What?" Is all Renji could mutter as he moaned in need.

Grimmjow smash ichigo on the ass. " go cook. And get the things ready I'll get our new friend ready. "  
Ichigo walked away a bounce in his step not caring what Grimmjow was going to do to his former friend

Grimmjow walked up to renji as he stripped, letting his 12 inch cock bob. "Something worse? Want to ask for something?"  
Panting Renji glared defiantly even as a small trickle of drool escaped his mouth.

Grimmjow wagged his cock. "Just one lick and you can leave"  
Trying to resist Renji breathed in getting nothing but the musk of the huge cock.

"You know you want to. Just one lick and you can leave if you want"  
Leaning forward entranced by the musk Renji came closer and closer.

Grimmjow slowly stroked his cock. Knowing he was close to getting another slut  
Reaching out the tongue licked over the head of the dripping cock.

Grimmjow slowly gripped renji's hair and urged him to suck on his cock  
No longer resisting Renji swallowed the dripping cock into his throat.

"That's it. Swallow as much as you need." Grimmjow chuckled  
Renji was sinking to the base of the cock eagerly sucking as he went.  
grimmjow chuckled as he scratched renji's head and slowly thrust forward  
Moaning Renji continued to finger his own hole, loving the taste.

Grimmjow quickly unlocked the cage and pulled the teen out before thrusting his cock back in his mouth  
Using one hand Renji started to tease the heavy sack as his mouth was fucked.

Grimmjow moaned as he grabbed renji's head and roughly fucked. "Want my cum slut?"  
Moaning Renji swallowed his own 7 inch cock twitching.

Grimmjow groaned as he held renji in place before releasing another load down the teens throat  
Swallowing the cum down Renji let out a whimper as his cock throbbed in need.

"What's wrong pupp? Need more?" Grimmjow grinned as he pulled out, stroking his cock back to hardness  
Whimpering Renji nodded his head and moaned.

"What do you need"  
"Please Fuck me and claim me" Renji begged while still fingering his hole.

"Then bend over"  
Moving into position Renji spread his cheeks and showed Grimmjow his virgin hole.

Grimmjow wasted no time as he quickly lined up and began fucking the once Virgin teen.  
Renji was moaning as his hole was stretched and his prostate abused.

Grimmjow moaned at the tight warm hole around his cock. He grabbed and lifted renji and he twisted his nipples. "You like my cock fucking you?"  
"Yes" Screamed Renji as he pushed back onto the shaft.

Grimmjow spanked renji and he roughly fuck the man under him. Loving his moans and how he tried to milk his cock  
Renji worked his hole eager to be filled with the thick seed of his top.

Grimmjow licked and sucked on renji's neck. "Tell me what you want. Beg for it and I might give it to you"  
The last of Renji's defiance welled up to make him keep his mouth shut.

Sensing the man's fading resistance grimmjow chuckled as he stopped thrusting and kept pinching the man's nipples  
Letting out a whimper, Renji pushed back onto the cock.

"Well since you're not saying anything guess you don't enjoy this"  
Cursing Renji said "Fuck me please"

Grimmjow grinned as he held a hand to his ear. "Sorry couldn't quite hear that"

"Move your goddamn hips and fuck me" Renji snarled to the snarky blue haired male.  
Grimmjow grinned as he started to roughly fuck the red head again  
Renji was reduced to drooling as his prostate was abused, his own orgasm building quickly with each thrust.

Grimmjow let out a growl as he bite down on renji's neck and came. Filling the man on him with his seed and spirit energy  
In Renji's inner world a panther appeared before the two human halfs of the red heads Zanpakuto both male. 

The panther quickly jumped up and mounted the taller spirit  
The male monkey moaned as he was fucked the young snake boy chained to him watching on in amazement. 

The panther roared as he filled the money with cum and a bite to claim before jumping away and waiting for the snake  
Blushing the young boy moved closer to the panther and removed his clothes, showing a pale body, small penis and tight ass. Moving the snake boy stood before the panther.

The panther licked his lips as he pushed the boy down and held him in front of his cock  
Leaning forward the boy lightly licked the cock, slowly taking the head into his mouth.

The panther thrust forward, using the boy to clean his cock before pulling out. And growling.  
Confused the poor virgin did not know what to do so he stayed in the same position.

The panther huffed as he nipped at the boys ass and nudging it up  
Doing as instructed the virgin ass was lifted into the air letting the tight round cheeks spread apart.

The panther grinned as he slowly pushed his cock into the Virgin hole. Panting as he started to sped up, fucking open the boy  
The boy started crying as his hole was fucked for the first time.

The panther frowned as the boy cried. Wanting the boy to feel pleasure, he slowed down and aimed for his prostate  
A moan escaped his lips as his body spasmed and he found the pain fading away.

Grinning as he found what he was looking for, the panther kept his slow pace until the boy was used to his cock.  
Pushing back the snake boy moaned as he felt something building in his privates.

Panting the panther increased his rough strokes knowing the boy was close  
With a moan a small sputter of watery cum was shot from the boy's 4 inch penis.

The panther soon found his release as well, pumping the last of his cum in the boy. He lazily bite the boy's neck, claiming another for his slaves.  
Back in the Real world Renji was passed out on the floor, his ass leaking cum and his being completely Grimmjow's

Grimmjow chuckled as he felt his panther claim the other spirits. He rubbed the red head's hair  
Ichigo walked back in pushing a cart filled with foods while wearing a frilly orange apron.

Grimmjow smiled as he watched ichigo walk in. "Hello berry"  
"Master, I made the food you asked for" Ichigo said with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"That's good berry. Wake up your fellow slut and eat"  
Moving over Ichigo said "Time to get up Renji, Master wants us to eat" as he gently shook the redhead.

Renji slowly Stood up as grimmjow sent him along his way with a slap to his ass

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
